Psychosocial care of cancer patients needs more precise formulations, with repeatable, economic, and effective procedures. The three purposes of this investigation are (1) Screening consecutive newly diagnosed admissions of 5 types of CA (Breast, Colon, Lung, Hodgkin's Disease, Malignant Melanoma) for high emotional distress, as measured by Vulnerability and Total Mood Disturbance. (2) Intervention for randomly-selected half of the patients predicted "at risk," and maintenance social work followup for the other half. Intervention is designed to counteract distress, strengthen coping and improve resolution of conflicts. (3) Evaluation of intervention effectiveness by interview and psychological assessments at 4-6 week intervals for 6 months. Other patients with recurring disease will be assessed at the point of recurrence and followed at regular intervals. The psycosocial impact of diagnosis will be compared descriptively with that of recurrence. Identification and screening of the high risk recurring patient will be made.